


Lo siento mucho #2

by JiAh_M17



Series: Caramelo de Naranja [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Lu Han - Freeform, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Songfic, caramelodenaranja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Lo siento, pro ser quien soy, y no lo que esperas, lo siento no eres mi tipo y nunca lo serás.• EXO• Song-Fic/Universo Alternativo.•Saga: Caramelo de Naranja•Inspirado en la canción: So Sorry – Orange Caramel•Slash / Yaoi / Boy Love.•Personajes: Lu Han, SeHun.•Mención de HunHan.•Estado: Terminado.• Extensión: Capítulo único.03/06/2017





	Lo siento mucho #2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados  
>  

A media mañana de un agradable sábado a mitad de la primavera, ocupando una silla en una de las mesas de un pequeño café cercano a la estación del tren. Citado en ese lugar por un muchacho que solo había tenido el gusto de tratar  en un par de ocasiones; SeHun y yo solo habíamos cruzado un par de palabras en el poco tiempo en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, de modo, que no tenía certeza alguna sobre cuál era el motivo para esta reunión y eso me tenía intrigado. 

El aburrimiento estaba ganando terreno mientras esperaba a este chico que realmente no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. No debí haber llegado tan temprano en primer lugar, no obstante, eso es una parte de mí  que no puedo, ni deseo cambiar.

— ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar?! 

 Como si el cielo me escuchara SeHun llego al café, con la ropa desordenada; a simple vista se notaba que él había corrido para llegar aquí, el sudor en su frente brillando por la luz nos llegaba en la parte de arriba sin techo del café. Repito pobre chico, tuvo que subir escaleras. 

Al menos pudo controlar su respiración al tomar asiento frente a mí—, siento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes, llegue hace unos minutos—. El aburriendo le había gano al ínfimo interés que pude haber sentido  por esta reunión. Trate de ser amable con él, sin embargo, no puedo evitar ser quien soy— ¿Puedo saber cuál es motivo de esta reunión _?_

—Bien, le pedí a JongIn tu número de teléfono para poder hablar contigo, porqué yo quería, bueno… me gustaría salir contigo—, las últimas palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido, que me costó comprender de que estaba hablando.

— ¿Salir? ¿Cómo en una relación amorosa? —Él realmente no esta siquiera considerando esto.  _¿O sí?_

—Sí. Me gustas mucho, hyung. No, yo te amo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, aunque, sé que no hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocernos, sin embargo, podemos intentarlo, si tú así lo deseas. —SeHun tomo una bocanada de aire.

 El pobre corrió hasta el café, desde algún lugar apartado o desde la estación, subió las escaleras para reunirse conmigo, y confesar sus sentimientos. Algo tierno de su parte y demasiado cursi para mi gusto.

—Oh, realmente no tenía idea, es decir,  alguien como yo a quien apenas conoces, empezaría a gustarte. —Me quede en mi lugar, sin decir algo mas, siendo observado por SeHun y dentro de mí, me alentaba a no reír—.Lo siento, SeHun, yo no estoy interesado.

Tuve que ser sincero con el pobre chico, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? No es la única persona interesada en mi, soy muy popular, es algo que no puedo evitar y la belleza con la que nací no puedo ocultarla.  Lo siento mucho pro SeHun, él no me atrae, no es mi tipo, no despierta el mas mínimo interés en mí, puede  parecer como sino hablara en serio, sin embargo, realmente lo siento, es al verdad.  

Su rostro reflejaba decepción ante mis palabras, no obstante,  no me cabe en la cabeza cómo puede él sentir amor o en su defecto cariño,  por alguien con quien apenas ha cruzado palabras. Es completamente absurdo.

—Lo siento mucho SeHun, no me gustas. Siendo sincero no puedo creer que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí tan rápido, y puedes creerme o no, No obstante, en mi vida he conocido una cantidad muy significativa de personas como tú.

La expresión en su rostro cambio; claramente no soy la persona que él esperaba, y con facilidad me he convertido el chico malo, al ser tan franco sin alimentar sus esperanzas ni darle alas, por lo que él dice sentir. Ser atractivo es una bendición y una maldición,  es el peso que he de llevar sobre mis hombros, algo que no es molestia para mí. Mis padres me hicieron así y eso no lo puedo cambiar.

— ¿Personas como yo? —SeHun soltó con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro.

—Sí, aquellas personas que dicen tener un amor a primera vista ya sabes, eso eres tú. No creo en ello, y estoy casi seguro que lo que sientes por mí, es solo  atracción física. Es probable que mi apariencia te sea agradable, sin embargo, la persona quien soy, no encaja necesariamente con lo que distingues a simple vista.

 »Contrario a lo que mi apariencia pude decir sobre mí, soy bastante cruel.

Le mostré una sonrisa, alguien tiene que hacerle ver la realidad. Lo siento mucho, sino puedo evitar ser quien soy, lo digo en serio; puede entenderse como una broma, sin embargo, habló muy en serio. Abandone el asiento que ocupaba y deje atrás a SeHun, congelado en su asiento, una vez que le di la espalada, es le final, es el adiós.    


End file.
